


Past, Present, Future

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A-59, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Former Taicho Isshin, Former Tenth Division Isshin, Gen, Implied Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin - Freeform, Mentor/Protégé, Next Generation, Section A, Taicho Isshin, Tenth Division Isshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: According to Isshin's third seat neither one of them would make good parents.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Original Female Character(s), Kurosaki Isshin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 5
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Bleach: Tenth Division Captain Isshin, Platonic Relationships





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for prompt A59 for Bleach: Diversity Writing.

"You and I would never make good parents taicho."

Isshin for once was working on paper work and looked up at the small third seat that was now looking at him. "Toshiro... where did that comment come from?"

"You're a screw up, I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak. Seriously... where did this question come from."

"Why don't Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono have any children. They _would_ make great parents." Toshiro continued to look at the man.

Isshin let out a sigh. "It's funny how your mind works. It's not that they don't want children, they can't have them."

"Oh." The boy paused. "I shan't bring this up again."


	2. Present

"You're a screw up taicho."

Isshin took a deep breath upon hearing the familiar voice behind him. Familiar in the fact he recognized it as Toshiro's voice had matured indicating he was heading towards puberty or already there. "What do you want Toshiro?"

"How is it that you were able to have two great kids and only mess up on the third?"

"Ichigo isn't that bad."

"I'm not referring to him. I'm referring to the one that..."

"Spit it out Toshiro."

"The one that keeps saying I'm dating her sister. Why does she keep insisting that Kurosaki and I are dating?"

Isshin spun around, his eyes widening. Toshiro was as serious as usual. "Toshiro, _which_ daughter are you referring to. Use first names."

"Karin and I are just friends."

"Just friends? Are you sure? I mean, you're actually refering to someone as a friend here."

"I'm not understanding taicho."

"Toshiro... I'm not your taicho anymore."

"What am I supposed to call you? Shiba? Kurosaki? I think I'll stick with taicho. It is much less confusing."

Isshin opened his mouth to say something about how Toshiro was the one being confusing but thought better of it.


	3. Future

Isshin sat at the couch drinking his coffee when he heard the door open. He felt a little girl climb into his lap and set the mug down. The girl with white hair and bright teal eyes appeared to be around four years of age. "Hello Ichigo." The man sighed. "Why did your father have to name you that?"

"Your family has a practice of naming the first daughter after an uncle. Not my fault you gave your son a girl's name." Toshiro appeared with a second child in his arms.

"What's this visit about Toshiro?" Isshin noticed the boy was smiling, something he had done more after marrying Karin. The smile left.

"Ichigo's still not speaking, but her brother is. I'm worried. You should be knowledgeable in this subject. Since his first word was daddy, I'm hoping hers is mommy."

"Yes, well..." Isshin found himself interrupted by little Ichigo.

"Daddy... why aren't grandma and grandpa married? Is it because grandpa's a baka?"

Isshin watched as the young man's face turned red. "Looks like she's your daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Child geniuses sometimes talk late. Plus... she's got Toshiro logic going there."

Toshiro groaned.


End file.
